georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
George Testi-Lies for Benny
|image = |caption = Benny's estranged mother Luisa Diaz (Rita Moreno in guest appearance) visits, on behest of George and Angie, as they try to enlist her to provide a character witness when Benny goes on trial for assisting her ex-boyfriend in robbing a convenience store in Arizona 30 years earlier in " " in Season 6 (ep.#4). |season = 6 |episode = 4 |overall = 106 |airdate = February 14, 2007 |code = 504 |imdb = tt0931809 |guests = Rita Moreno Adam West Marilyn Milian Tanika Brown McKelvy Brett Kloepfer Latasha Lewis Brian Sampson |writer = Rick Nyholm |director = Bob Koherr |previous = "George Nieces a New Media Room" |next = "Sabes Gay, It's George's Fantasy Episode" }} George Testi-Lies For Benny was the fourth episode of Season Six of George Lopez, also the 106th episode in the series overall. Written by Rick Nyholm, the episode, which was directed by Bob Koherr, first aired on ABC-TV on February 14, 2007. Synopsis When Luisa Diaz, Benny's estranged mother (Rita Moreno), turns on her daughter during trial, Benny must rely on George's testimony, which helps her by getting her out of jail and she has to do several hundred hours of community service. Starring *George Lopez as George Lopez (character) *Constance Marie as Angie Lopez *Luis Armand Garcia as Max Lopez *Belita Moreno as Benny Lopez *Valente Rodriguez as Ernie Cardenas *Emiliano Diezas Victor Palmero *Aimee Garcia as Veronica Palmero Guest starring *Rita Moreno as Luisa Diaz, Benny's mother *Adam West as Jonathan K. Martin, Benny's attorney *Marilyn Milian as Judge Alvarez *Tanika Brown McKelvy as Court Bailiff #1 *Brett Kloepfer as Foreman (as Brett Kean) *Latasha Lewis as Court Goer (uncredited) *Brian Sampson as Court Bailiff #2 (uncredited) Notes *In a previous episode Benny said Luisa was dead however she is alive in this episode. It is possible due to Benny's hatred to Luisa, she lied. This episode reveals George was given away to another family at birth however was returned to Benny. Quotes :Angie (to George after he found out Benny tried to give him away): Honey, you know how much I love you, but I have to say, your life is really jacked up. :Angie (to George): This is your chance to be the bigger person. :George: I don't wanna be the bigger person! I wanna be small and mean like the scorpion. I'll be like that. (mimics a scorpion's pincers). I'll get you all distracted by my pincers. Oh, but she forgot about my tail! WAAPAHH! (mimics a scorpion stinging) :Angie: Don't you realize you're consumed by your own anger? And when you sting her, your tail is gonna fall off and you'll die! :George: That's a bee! You don't know nothing! I win. :Angie (to George): I hope what you just found out isn't going to affect your testimony. :George: Just a little at the end. "I don't think my mom should go to jail for an old robbery when her real crime... is giving away her only son! I HATE HER, I HATE HER SO MUCH! Thank you, ladies and gentlemen of the jury." :George: My mother may have made some mistakes, but when someone like that raises you, what do you expect? She doesn't deserve to be punished, for a stupid decision she made a long time ago. She's never committed another crime, she's worked at the same job for 30 years. So I'm asking you as her son, don't send my mom to prison. :Benny (to George): The family returned you after a week for a puppy instead. They offered me money but that wasn't what it was about. I was 16 and scared and I wanted you to have the best. :George: Then why didn't you do any of the things you told the other family to do? :Benny: I didn't think I could. You saw my mother. Showing care for somebody else isn't something I learned from her. :Luisa: Nice to meet you, George. (To Benny) And I guess I'll see you at your next trial. :Benny: Not if I see you at your funeral first. :Luisa: I've outlived your father and your brother. We'll see who's next. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes with Benny's name in the title Category:Episodes with George's name in the title